rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SomeoneYouUsedToKnow/SYUTK's Vol.4OP Impressions/Recap
I just finished watching the OP. I gathered my opinions on different things in it, and after seeing how long it got, figured I should write a blog about them. I shall use the Language of Truth's most basic forms: Red Truth and Blue Truth For the unexperienced, Blue Truth refers to hypothesis, speculation. Red Truth refers to Facts in the eyes of the user. Alright, let's begin. 1. Animation Some of the animation felt.........awkward-looking, a bit narmy. It also felt slower. This means Rooster Teeth have increased the FPS. With a higher number of frames every second, the animation, the movements, look much smoother and good-looking.......but it also means things are slower. Now, normally people demand higher FPS, because it makes things look better. And that's how I felt things looked for the most part (sans awkward-looking parts). The thing is, RWBY's action beforehand was quick, flashy, almost-chaotic. While this new style is good on it's own, it's rather contrasting with the old style. 2. The Tower of Dragon One of the first things we see is old Beacon, with the Dragon petrified. When I heard it was frozen, I thought it was literally-motionless, not petrified. Which means, Ruby is Medusa. Hopefully, they won't forget the snake hair. 3. Where Are They Now? Shortly after, we see Beacon going KABOOM. From it, 4 balls of rather cheap quality appear, being each RWBY Member, then Remnant's map appears and each ball ends up in a different place. Ruby is in Mistral, as we expected. Weiss is in Atlas, as we expected. Yang is in Patch, as we expected. ...And Blake is in Menagerie, as we didn't expect. Part of me is happy, and part of me is sad. On one hand, we won't learn more about Vacuo, not yet. On the other hand, we will learn more about Menagerie, of which we have less info about. How different is it from the "real" kingdoms? 4. GO! GO! POWER RNJRs! We see Ruby, hooded before the wind removes the hood from her head, as she turns back and sees RNJR. Let's begin with the 2 whose new designs we already knew about. 1-Nora: She looks.....pretty much the same. Her clothes have a simpler design, but she looks pretty much the same. Also OMG she's so short. Neo has competition now. 2-Ren: He has more changes than Nora, but not many. Detached sleeves with some pink shading at the edge, longer hair with a ponytail, I think some stripes on his right cheek... ...And most importantly: He doesn't keep his SMGs in his sleeves now, defying gravity and logic. Now, he keeps them on the side of his pants, defying gravity and logic. Now, the one we've all been denied for so long: JAAAAAUUUNEEE '''Arc. His design is for the greater most part the same. His armor's design is pretty much the same, though he no longer has the right shoulder pad, his armor has golden edges, and most importantly: Look at his hip. Reminds you of someone? 5. Meanwhile at the SDC Headquarters.... We see a crow and then we see a Qrow. But the good part doesn't last, for then we see Weiss in Atlas. Reading a boring book, before turning and seeing.......Don Carlton and Wittchen Schnee? The guy on the left looks so much like him, it cannot be a coincidence. But he's not the important guy. The important one, is Wittchen, on the right. We were told there was a kid that looked like Weiss, and they were so damn right. Who is he? That is a good question. A cousin? Brother? Maybe a clone? Maybe even a twin. Regardless, that's not all that we saw of Weiss's Everyday Life. There's also....these 2 guys. One is Papa Schnee, while the other guy is.........someone. He looks....unimpressive. In fact, he looks more like a friend of Qrow than a friend of Papa Schnee. ''Who is he? His clothes look more militaristic than elegant like the Schnees. Maybe he's a teacher at Atlas? At first I thought he was Ironwood after falling into some alcoholic depression given what happened at Vale, especially from the PoV of the world, as they saw HIS AKs murder everyone during a crisis. ....But then I looked further and saw that he doesn't look like Ironwood at all besides the clothes. Another thing I noticed by now is......Both old men have the same moustache design. I know individuality in Atlas is more questionable than in Vale, but geezus. And finally, we see Weiss trying to out-saiyan Yang. 6. Ahoy! Ahoy! Then we switch to Blake, on a pirate ship with a long-ass nose that will pierce the heavens. We see Sun jump at her from the back and hug her. However, Blake is not amused. And here comes, 2 people that look quite a lot like Blake. The one in the middle is a ''big, bearded man who just screams badassery. I shall hereby call him ALEXANDER THE GREAT ''' until we get his official name. The one on the right looks.....fine, I guess. More asian-looking, though I don't think Alexander the Great was too far away from asian either. Now, she looks a bit androgynous to me. I thought at first it was Blake's transexual brother or something. Her age, as seen in her face, implies she's old, at least 40s-to-50s. But who knows, maybe she's just not like Cinder, who practically spams makeup. Who are them? Most people seem to think they're Blake's family. The woman looks like a cat, that's for certain. But the man.....doesn't look like a Faunus. He could be like Tukson, with a "hidden" trait, such as claws.........or, he could be human. If so, Blake was the Hybrid all along.... And then, we find out someone doesn't approve of Black Sun (for once). Poor Sun. I wonder what the reasons are. Maybe speciecism, for being a monkey? Maybe for feeling like a troublemaking ragtag? Maybe Xenophobia, a Menagerian distrust of people from other kingdoms? Now, onto the next one. 7. I am stumped on what to call this segment. After Blake, obviously comes Yang. We see her facing her dad, what looks like training. But then, crippling depression ensues. Her dad gets worried, and then things get weird, as her Shadow appears in front of her she spins her head round and round. Then she falls into an abyss, as flames and a shadowed Adam appear behind her. And no, I'm not posting that scene because Adam is too ugly. But, there was something interesting that came after that. These Team Magma guys down there. Why are they interesting? Let's compare: I see some similarities between the appearance of the right guy, and these cloaked figures in the Vacuo WoR. It could be the WF got a redesign. It could be each branch has a different outfit. Or maybe they are other people entirely. The question would be if the ears are part of the Faunus or part of the outfit. 8. The Faces of Evil Then we see Cinder and Salem along with 3 new guys. So obviously evil all of them. Except the first one. 9. Lights! Camera! Implied Action! Then we see Reptile Guy fight Ruby (and let me tell you, he reminds me of Voldo from Soul Calibur). This would imply that each one is after a respective girl......but then, we see Blake fight Adam. Well, "fight" is the wrong word. More like "trying to not get hit while still showing fear". Implying that no, she still is far from ready. Sorry Adam Haters! He won't be dying yet. Sun probably will (goddammit, I should have voted for him in Hazel's Deadpool...). Then we see Weiss make a GIGANTIC glyph. What could this be, in practice? The Knight wasn't that big. Maybe she got a bigger fish? Or maybe this is how it looks when summoning a whole army? Or maybe she's just going to use some Dust/"Magic" attack like always. (Please let it be false). PS: I've noticed some people saying she's holding Myrtenaster with her right hand........but, she's holding it with her left hand. Just FYI. Also, her scar looks a bit....uneven now. The top and bottom halves are not quite as well-aligned as they were before. It does look more well-aligned when she opens her eyes though. Then we see RNJR fighting some Grimm. Here you may notice better what I said first: The animation is smoother, but slower. It's cool, but doesn't quite feel like RWBY to me. Hopefully, we'll get fights more in line with the Character Short. Jaune also changed his shield. Let's compare: On the left, the Old. On the right, the New. Overall, he switched the Bronze of Noobs for a Gold of Champs....though the symbol still looks a bit Bronzeish. The shield also looks better aesthetically. Looks impressive, instead of simple-and-boring. This could be proof that yes, Jaune is indeed becoming more than an Average Joe. About time, really. And now, on to the most important part..... 10. Beowulves. Everywhere. Seriously, E.V.E.R.Y.W.H.E.R.E. There were no other Grimm but Beowulves in this Opening. Seriously, nothing, but Beowulves. It's so uncreative. Volume 3's Opening showed quite a variety. Creeps, Ursas, and others, not just Beowulves. And so did Volume 1 before it! Was it so hard to add....I don't know, an Ursa, or a Creep somewhere? Even just a cameo? Now, my final thoughts The music sounds good, though it still doesn't hit me as hard as This Will Be The Day ''or ''Time To Say Goodbye did. On the other hand, it's not as ugly-sounding as When It Falls. The new villains look.....not very impressive, besides Geoff. The Alexander wannabe actually looks pretty average. Though one could say this is better, since scarier than a villain that looks creepy, is a villain that looks like everyone else. The animation is good and smooth, but it's so slow-looking and not-flashy, it doesn't feel like RWBY. Hopefully it is different in the show than in the opening. I have my hopes up now. I just hope Rooster Teeth finally takes advantage of the potential in this show now. So, what are your thoughts? Category:Blog posts